


Not So Silent Observer

by majorasmasque



Series: Not So Silent Observer [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorasmasque/pseuds/majorasmasque
Summary: Mia Evans thinks that she's a perfectly ordinary human being. That is until, while on holiday with her family in London, she's wrenched back in time to July 31 1991. Armed with nothing but a book and a key to a Gringott's vault, Mia must figure out how she fits into the world of Harry Potter, and why she's been assigned to keep things on track.





	Not So Silent Observer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time posting here, but I have an account (lightingpaperlanterns) over at fanficiton.net (which I can no longer get into because I no longer have the email address)... 
> 
> This story first appeared over there back in 2009, but I've been thinking about it for about seven years, and I've decided that it's time for a proper re-write and some sequels. It also helped that I ran out of steam on my main NaNoWriMo project, so it gave me an opportunity to throw myself into this. It feels great to be writing this story again, and I really, really hope you enjoy it. This first chapter is just the prologue, so it's short and sweet.
> 
> Also, huge thanks to my friend Sam, who sits and gives me advice and encouragement whenever I tell her I have a new story idea. I know it must get annoying, but thanks for sticking with me :)

“Is everything okay with you, Mia?” Rhiannon asked, coming to sit down on the bench beside her. “You’ve been acting weird lately.”

Mia Evans pulled her eyes away from the ground and faced her friend. She wondered briefly whether it would be at all worth it to lie to her; they’d been friends for eight years, which was a long time for a couple of eleven year olds. Rhiannon would surely know if she was lying, but at the same time, would she believe the truth? Mia took a deep breath and picked a dry leaf from the ground. 

“Weird things have been happening lately,” Mia said, letting the leaf fall into her right palm. “Watch this.”

Mia focussed all of her attention on the brown leaf and her and Rhiannon watched as it shifted colours to orange, then yellow, and then green. Rhiannon, mystified, reached for it and plucked it out of Mia’s hands. It immediately became brown again, crumbling in Rhiannon’s grip. “Rhi?” Mia asked.

“How did you do that?”

“I don’t know,” Mia replied. “But you remember when Miss Janney sent me off-court after my fall?”

“It looked like a pretty nasty fall,” Rhiannon admitted.

“It was. I broke my ankle.”

Rhiannon shook her head, confused. “It doesn’t look broken.”

“No, it’s not. Not anymore. I swear to you, Rhi, it was broken when I fell, and now it’s healed.”

“That seems impossible.”

Mia sighed. “I knew you wouldn’t believe me.”

“No, Mia, I believe you,” Rhiannon said. “I know when you’re lying to me. I just… it’s a little weird.”

“Yeah,” Mia nodded. “Tell me about it. And these aren’t the only things. When I was little, and mum would cut my hair, sometimes it would just grow back overnight. And when I was six, I fell out of a tree when we were on holiday and landed on my feet, just like a cat.”

Rhiannon had a thoughtful look on her face. “What?” Mia asked.

“It’s nothing,” she said. “Well, actually… You could be a witch. Like in _Harry Potter_.”

Mia laughed. “Come on, Rhiannon, witches aren't real... What’s _Harry Potter_?”

“You haven’t heard of _Harry Potter_?” she asked. “It’s um… It’s a series of books. You should read it, it’s really good. And… well, Mia, witches are real.”

“How can they be, Rhiannon? Magic doesn’t exist.”

“Oh, I really shouldn’t be telling you this, but you’re my best friend and I just can't keep it in…The same sorts of things have been happening to me for a few years now and the other day we got a visit from some really quite strange people. They were from a school called Overidge Tower, which is in Tasmania. It’s a magic school, Mia, and they invited me to go there next year. Maybe they’ll come and talk to you, as well.” Rhiannon pulled a copy of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone_ out of her bag. “Here, read it over the holidays. I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Mia placed the book into her backpack and waved goodbye to Rhiannon. Rhiannon's family would be heading to Rottnest Island for their winter break... Mia would be heading to England.


End file.
